


Indomitable Focus

by hellyeahawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst??, I don't know what else to tag this as..., I mean my Lavellan is 24, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and Solas is like thousands of years old, fluff?, trash????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyeahawke/pseuds/hellyeahawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for an ask prompt "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" so it's pretty short. I probably won't write any more for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indomitable Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m gonna apologize in advance for how terrible this is, both is quality and in the fact that I, a pile of trash, am full of sin.

Irah had thought he would never truly love someone again. Fear and anger had closed him off from that possibility and so he lived his life at arm’s length from everyone he knew. But he had also thought he’d be with his clan forever and that the only leadership role he’d ever have to take would be as Keeper. And now it seemed he was wrong on both fronts.

He hadn’t expected the Inquisition and he certainly hadn’t expected the strangely alluring elf who had saved his life on multiple occasions. He was leading a fucking shemlen organization and nothing in his damn life was familiar, but something about Solas made him feel at home. Safe. And damn him if that fucking bald egg wasn’t attractive.

He had tested the waters a few times, seeing if there was any chance of reciprocation. Irah was good at reading people, but he found that his own feelings kept getting in the way, making him read into nothing while also doubting everything.

Finally, after a comment from the older elf about his “indomitable focus” as they stood on his balcony in Skyhold, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had never really been one to beat around the bush and he hated uncertainty. But he also wasn’t one to give up.

So that’s how he’d ended up here…

He could hear the rustle of papers and the soft footfalls that indicated Solas’ approach. He adjusted his position slightly and took a deep breath just before the door swung open.

The older elf stopped short, betraying no emotion save for a subtle raising of his strong brows.

“Lethallin. Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

As Irah tried and failed to think of a coy response Solas moved further into the room, not closer to the bed, but rather towards his desk where he carefully stacked the papers he’d been carrying. Irah’s heart constricted. He’d messed up. He’d read everything wrong and now he’d likely permanently damaged their relationship. Having Solas to talk to had been the one thing keeping him sane in all this shem madness…

He quietly stood, gathering the sheets around himself. He wanted to get out as quickly as possible and so he didn’t even stop to pick up his dropped clothes. He kept his head down as he shuffled quickly to the door.

He didn’t quite make it that far.

Strong hands gripped his thin shoulders. He lifted his head in surprise and was met by the sudden feeling of lips against his own.

Irah pulled back and was sure that he was blushing bright red, especially when he saw the grin on Solas’ face.

“Solas. I…”

The older elf’s hand moved to cup Irah’s cheek, “Hush ma’vhenan,” Irah couldn’t help but keep moving backwards as the much taller elf pressed into him, “I think it’s time we see exactly how indomitable your focus really is.


End file.
